Horror Halloween
by duo crazy
Summary: “Gue tau apa yang bakalan kita kerjain di saat Halloween nanti.” Wajah Kisame berubah jadi serius. AU, OOC, YAOI. First collab fic by Panda & Yu, RnR!


**Truly Inspired by: **Panic X Panic NAKAYOSHI vol. 37  
**Warning: **AU, OOC, YAOI, bahasa 'nggak baku'  
**Genre:** Humor, mungkin ke depannya bakalan ada Horror  
**Disclaimer:**  
NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
Panic X Panic © Mika Kawamura  
Horror Halloween © duo crazy

**TALKSHOW:  
Yu: **Ini fic kolab pertama Yu sama Panda…  
Sebenernya sih mau dipublish maren-maren, tapi si Panda ga tau kalo baru bikin acc ga boleh langsung publish fic, nunggu 2 hari dulu…**  
Panda: **Lu kan juga ga tau, mana ga ngapa-ngapain lagi!**  
Yu:** Idenya kan dari gue!  
**Panda: **Ide doang dibanggain. *ngibrit*  
**Yu: **Happy Read… *ngejar Panda sambil bawa golok*

* * *

**Horror Halloween  
**©**  
****duo crazy**

Chap 1: Rapat OSIS

* * *

Musim gugur di Konoha Academy High School. Sudah dekat saatnya merayakan _Halloween_, tapi OSIS sekolah itu belum merencanakan apa-apa. Akibatnya, sekarang diadakan rapat OSIS yang mengorbankan puluhan juta jiwa yang mencakup badan-badan Pein, kertas-kertas Konan, boneka-boneka Sasori, dan juga uang-uang Kakuzu.

"_Halloween_ tahun ini gimana nih?" Pein, sang ketua OSIS memulai rapat.

"Menurut gue, kita bikin _prom night_ aja kaya' tahun lalu." Usul Konan.

"_Prom night_ kan udah tahun kemarin?" Pein heran.

"Tapi tahun lalu dansanya pake undian, eh gue kena sama si Orochimaru. Pas lagu nge-rap dia malah ngebalet. Gue langsung aja ngibrit!" Konan malah curhat. Si Itachi ngasih tisu biar Konan nggak ngelap ingus di rambutnya.

"Nggak setuju! _Prom night_ itu butuh duit banyak!" Seru Kakuzu sambil mendekap brankas OSIS. Konan melempar tisu bekas air hidungnya ke arah Kakuzu. Kakuzu ngambil _box_ buat nampung sampah dan memasukkan tisu itu ke dalamnya. 'Kali aja laku dijual di tukang loak.' Pikirnya. Dia nggak sadar kalo tampangnya sendiri yang paling pantes buat diloak.

"Iya, kita keliling sekolah aja buat _trick or treat_!" Tobi ngiler.

"Mending kalo semuanya milih _treat_. Kalo _trick_ gimana?" Sasori nggak setuju. Dia takut barbie _full colour-_nya jadi sasaran Tobi yang kelaparan kalau nggak dapat permen.

"Kalo _trick_ itu berarti tugasnya Zetsu sama Kisame!" Jawab Tobi. Kisame yang lagi asyik main sama ikan air jamban langsung menengok begitu namanya disebut. Sementara Zetsu yang lagi asyik diam-diam melahap salah satu ikannya Kisame, langsung memuntahkannya lagi saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kita kenapa?" Tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Kalo ada yang minta _trick_, Kisame bisa melototin, dijamin tuh anak kapok minta _trick_ lagi abis ngeliat tampang horrornya!" Seru Tobi, nggak nyadar kalo di belakangnya Kisame nodongin senapan dengan mesiu _pierching_-nya Pein.

"Bukannya kapok lagi, sekalian pada pindah sekolah." Gumam Pein, nggak nyadar _pierching_-nya pada ngilang.

"Kalo gue apa?" Zetsu putih dengan bloonnya pake nanya. Tobi nyengir.

"Kalo Zetsu mah gampang, tinggal ngelelep aja yang nggak mau milih _treat_!" Zetsu item bersorak, sementara Zetsu putih _stay cool_ sambil nyalain kompor buat nggodok ikan tadi.

"Nanti satu sekolah abis isinya kita doang." Kata Sasori sambil geleng-geleng sok bijak, padahal muka kaya' anak baru lahir gitu. "Mendingan kita pesta kostum!" Tiba-tiba Sasori udah memakai kostum barbie, lengkap sama aksesorisnya. Anggota akatsuki yang lain langsung pada _jawsdropped_ dan nutup matanya karena kesilauan dengan penampilan Sasori yang _full-of-pink_ itu.

"Nggak bisa! Pakai baju yang menampilkan aurat itu dosa kata Dewa Jashin!" Hidan menentang. Sebenarnya aliran Jashin sama Islam apa bedanya?

"Lu sendiri juga pake baju terbuka, menampilkan aurat gitu!" Sasori nunjuk baju Hidan yang terbuka di bagian dadanya dengan tongkat peri yang satu set sama kostumnya.

"Menurut Dewa Jashin, aurat itu terdiri dari seluruh badan kecuali wajah, dada, dan paha!" Hidan salah dakwah. Sasori mau ngebantah lagi, tapi Pein udah berdiri duluan.

"Udah, udah. Semua ide ditolak! Cari ide lain." Perintah Pein.

"Pein, lu bisanya ngomong! Kasih ide dong!" Seru Konan sambil nyoba-nyoba niru Zetsu -yang kanibal- dengan cara makan kertas.

"Ada kok!"

"Apa coba?" Tantang Konan sambil ngunyah kertasnya.

"Humm… Gimana kalo kita ngadain _Halloween party_ biasa, tapi di pantai!" Usul Pein ngaco.

"…" Semua jungkir balik kecuali Zetsu yang nggak bisa bangun lagi kalo udah kebalik -persis kecoa-.

"Itu mah napsu elu!" Kakuzu nimpuk Pein pake brankasnya, lalu balik lagi ke Pein cuma buat ngambil brankas dan langsung mengamankannya di pelukan hangat (??) tubuhnya. Ngapain dilempar kalo diambil lagi?

"Pein _my darling_~ uhk!" Konan keselek kertas yang tadi lagi dikunyah, langsung kejang-kejang terus pingsan. Sepasang kekasih (??) tumbang berkat Kakuzu.

"Lu kan juga napsu sama uang, Un!" Deidara akhirnya ngomong juga setelah daritadi maenan tanah liat yang sengaja ditumpuk di pojok ruangan OSIS, membuat ruang OSIS ini keliatan tambah ancur, sama seperti anggotanya.

"Ini bukan napsu, goblok!" Kakuzu ngotot.

"Nikmat duniawi?" Tebak Hidan.

"Bukan! Err-- kalo **du**nia**wit **iya." Kakuzu memberi penekanan pada saat mengucapkan 'du' dan 'wit' sambil setengah ngangguk, setengah geleng-geleng.

"Terus gimana dong?!" Tobi frustasi sambil ngejedukin kepala ke bantal bentuk _lollipop_ miliknya yang sengaja ditaruhnya di meja rapat biar bisa tidur pas rapat berlangsung.

"Gue punya ide." Kata Itachi sambil _stay cool_ nyisirin rambutnya yang entah kenapa jadi tambah lurus. Deidara ngelirik benda yang dipegang Itachi, catokan rambut. Ternyata Itachi daritadi diam gara-gara lagi nyatok rambutnya.

"Curang! Sejak kapan lu bawa catokan, Un?!" Deidara ngamuk. Tau gitu tadi dia ikutan nyatok rambutnya sama Itachi.

"Eh? Udah daritadi kok. Kamunya aja yang sibuk mainan 'tanah kotor' itu." Itachi mengejek sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. Kutu-kutu -yang mati karena kepanasan- berjatuhan ke muka Pein yang terbujur kaku di lantai.

"Wah, Pein punya _pierching_ baru bentuk kutu!" Itachi nunjuk-nunjuk muka Pein pake jempol kakinya karena kedua tangannya sibuk mencatok.

"Itu kutu lu, goblok, Un!" Seru Deidara sambil ngerampas catokan itu dari tangan Itachi. Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sasori -yang udah ganti baju lagi-, lalu mulai ngecatok rambutnya. Sasori langsung muntah-muntah di tempat.

"Sasori-senpai kenapa? Sakit ya? Atau hamil?" Tanya Tobi sok perhatian.

"Nggak lah! Lagian gue hamil sama siapa? Gue kan cowok!" Sasori membantah pernyataan itu mentah-mentah.

"Sama gue kali, Un!" Deidara tunjuk tangan pake tangan yang lagi megang catok. Karena kabelnya nggak cukup, alhasil tuh catokan jatuh nimpa kepala Deidara. Deidara langsung pingsan sendiri, sementara Sasori cuma bisa cengo.

"Kalo senpai sakit, minum ini aja!" Tobi menyodorkan sebungkus obat. Lalu ia berjalan ke dekat Deidara sambil membawa bantalnya dan tidur di sebelah Deidara. "Aku ikutan tidur sama Deidara-senpai ah…" Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, ia langsung tertidur pulas. Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, dan Sasori _sweatdropped_.

'Ada juga orang dengan kemampuan tidur nyamain Shikamaru…' Pikir mereka. Sasori mengamati obat di tangannya.

"… Laksadine?" Tanpa pikir panjang, ia meminumnya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik juga, Sasori langsung ngibrit ke toilet OSIS (emang ada?). Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, dan Zetsu _sweatdropped_.

"Rapatnya gimana nih?" Tanya Zetsu putih.

"Udah, bubarin aja." Jawab Zetsu item, udah napsu nyari mangsa lagi.

"Yaudah, jadi hasil rapatnya apa?" Tanya Zetsu putih lagi.

"Rambut gue tambah lurus." Jawab Itachi sambil mengibaskan rambutnya lagi. Kakuzu langsung ngejauh dari Itachi sambil nyeret brankas, Hidan tak lupa dengan tasbihnya (??) ikut ngejauh, Kisame pengen kabur ke toilet, tapi ada Sasori, jadi dia ke dekat Kakuzu, Zetsu ngumpet di dalam pot bunga kosong.

"Nggak ada hasil, nih! Makanya, kalian mikir dong!" Hidan mulai bosan.

"Kaya' lu mikir aja sih!" Itachi sewot.

"Terserah kalian deh. Asal nggak pake uang!" Jiwa mata dollaran Kakuzu mulai muncul.

"Yang nggak pake uang? Pesta di TPA, sono!" Seru Hidan.

"Gue tau, gue tau!" Tiba-tiba Kisame nyeletuk. Semua nengok ke dia.

"Tau kalo pesta di TPA nggak pake uang? Udah basi kali…!" Hidan nyolot. Kisame nutup mulut Hidan pake plester bekas celupan air _septictank_. Hidan langsung pingsan pas nyium baunya yang mirip sama bau keti Kisame.

"Tau apa emangnya?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Tau apa yang bakalan kita kerjain di saat Halloween nanti." Wajah Kisame berubah jadi serius. Kakuzu, Itachi, dan Zetsu langsung bergidik ngeri ngeliat tampang Kisame yang makin hari makin horror aja.

"Apaan? Kasih tau kita, dong!" Zetsu item penasaran juga ngeliat tampang Kisame jadi beda.

"Gini… psst psst psst… Gimana?" Jelas Kisame sambil berbisik. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah sekarang, walaupun horrornya tidak sedikitpun berkurang.

"Boleh juga, nggak keluar duit banyak tuh." Kakuzu manggut-manggut.

"Bagus, banyak makanan _fresh_!" Zetsu item langsung yel-yel pake pom-pom segala.

"Rambut gue nggak bakal rusak kan?" Jiwa benches Itachi nggak pernah masuk, keluar melulu.

"Nggak, palingan botak." Kata Kisame _innocent_. Tapi Itachi sudah siap di belakangnya dengan catokan ngepul-ngepul di tangannya.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Laksadine:** obat untuk melancarkan BAB

Err-- Halloween tuh bener pas musim gugur gag sii?  
Soalnya kita berdua juga lupa Halloween kapan… -ditimpukin labu-

Oiya, biarpun telat, tapi saya mau bilang:  
**TANJOUBI OMEDETOU GAARA-KUN + Yu!!  
**Mereka berdua ultahnya barengan XDD

**Kuis (gag penting):  
1. Kira-kira, apa ide Kisame?**

Mau jawab silakan, gag mau juga gapapa.  
Gag maksa kok -ngacungin cangkul-

**Gomen kalo gaje,  
tapi tetep REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW yaa…!**


End file.
